Straight from the Heart
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Theolynn is the twin sister of Theodred and daughter of Theoden, cousin to Eomer and Eowyn. She goes to Rivendell where the meeting about the ring takes place. She sees her one that she is to marry, but she decides to team up with them. So instead of it being a 10th walker it is an 11th walker story. Book 1 of Princess Theolynn


Straight From the Heart

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Theolynn is the twin sister of Theodred and daughter of Theoden, cousin to Eomer and Eowyn. She goes to Rivendell where the meeting about the ring takes place. She sees her one that she is to marry, but she decides to team up with them. So instead of it being a 10th walker it is an 11th walker story. Book 1 of Princess Theolynn

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, but I do own Theolynn.

Authoress Note: I decided to do a rewrite on this fic and it was originally called Star-Crossed and I decided that a better title would be better for this fic. I know that I have so many fics going on right now at the moment, but I promise you that I will update them as I go along. I hope that you guys enjoy the prologue of Straight From the Heart.

**Prologue**

A young woman stood outside next to one of the Rohirrim flags flapping in the breeze which caused her blonde hair blew in the wind that wasn't tied back into the braid that she had in her hair to keep her hair back from her face. A few tears slid down her cheeks as she thought about what had begun to happen to her kingdom.

Rohan had begun to slip into darkness. A darkness that she never thought that she would ever see in her lifetime. She had only heard stories of this darkness that was looming. A war that was raging and could take all the lives that it could ever want and leave no survivors in its wake.

Her mind went to her father, who had begun to look older and frailer. His attitude had changed and it wasn't the man that she knew. Whatever took a hold of her father, all started when Grima Wormtongue had shown up to be her father's speak piece.

Theodred came over to his sister slowly knowing that his twin sister was fairly upset with everything that had been going on around them. First their father, and then their kingdom slowly falling into a darkness, and it was a dangerous darkness. He slowly put his hand on her shoulder as the wind picked up causing his brown hair to fly back some.

The woman slowly turned to look at her brother. "Theodred…" She said as her blue eyes locked with his blue eyes.

"You are thinking again." He said softly looking at her with a worried gaze. He was worried that she was taking too much responsibility and risking her own health. But he knew his sister, she wanted to be able to do as much as she could. "What are your thoughts taking you to this time?" He carefully put his finger under her chin trying to get her to look up at him.

She let out a soft breath and looked down knowing that Theodred wouldn't like what she had been thinking about as of late. "Someone must ride to Rivendell." She said softly as she pulled away from her older brother. "And father doesn't wish to send anyone out to go to this meeting that has been called."

Theodred let out a soft sigh, knowing that this wasn't easy for her. Their father not being… well their father any more. He couldn't go because he needed to stay with the Mark and Eomer their cousin needed to stay as well. "You should go…" Theodred said softly looking at his sister.

"But… what if…"

"No, buts Theolynn… you should go to represent us. Since father won't go, one of us should. I can't leave the Mark unattended ot when Eomer is only third in command."

"What of father?"

"He will be fine. He had myself, Eomer and Eowyn."

"And when he notices that I'm gone? I'm sure that Grima Wormtongue will surely lie about me… presenting me off as dead."

Theodred shook his head. "Go… we'll be waiting for your return."

Theolynn nodded her head. "Alright. I'll be back before you know it."

Theodred kissed the top of her head. "Be careful out there."

Theolynn felt tears in her eyes knowing that it would be quite some time before she sees her brother again and it was something that scared her. But she knew that it needed to be done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue of Straight from the Heart. I hope that you guys enjoyed it and please leave a review. I hope to have the next chapter out as soon as I can. Until next time guys.


End file.
